


i wanna walk with you and hold your hands

by ken (club_hot)



Category: Super Junior-M, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club_hot/pseuds/ken
Summary: Zhou Mi presses his lips against Yoongi's and Yoongi can't breathe.





	

Yoongi doesn't even realize it at first, the whole staring at Zhou Mi's face longer than necessary or looking at his lips while he's talking or even his chest feeling heavy every time he sees him talking to a girl, not until one day they’re getting drunk at his place and he’s thinking  _he looks really good in black clothes_ _he has nice facial features I like his voice what is this_ when it all just kind of suddenly makes sense.

Zhou Mi is talking, at least Yoongi thinks he is because all he sees is him opening his mouth and moving his lips, is it weird he noticed how pink they are, and every once in a while he lifts the bottle so he drinks some more.

Yoongi gets to the bottom of another bottle before he says anything because he's pretty sure he's gonna end up saying something like, “I really want to kiss you right now.” and then he would want to sink himself into the floor because that's just not something you say to a friend.

“I'm tired,” Yoongi says but he can't tell if he actually is or if it's the fact he drank six bottles.

Zhou Mi laughs and tells him something that sounds like, “Of course you are.” His Korean is slurred and Yoongi think he might be even drunker than him. Cheeks are flushed and when he throws his head back with a sigh Yoongi wants to go sit on his lap and kiss his neck.

Before he convinces himself to stay just a little bit longer because getting slightly more drunk seems really tempting at that moment, he stands up, fixing his shirt and running his hand though his hair.

“Where are you going?” Zhou Mi asks and watches him pick up his jacket, pretending he still has some of balance left.

“Home,” Yoongi says. “I'm drunk,” is added a second later, like it's not obvious.

Zhou Mi is still smiling when he stands up and Yoongi notices how short he is compared to him for the first time. He pretends he's not nervous or that there's a chance he's going to say something stupid and he comes to the conclusion denial is what he does best.

Yoongi actually wants to leave as soon as possible but putting shoes on takes surprisingly a long amount of time (it doesn't, he's just really drunk and in denial) and when he straightens his back, Zhou Mi is standing really close to him and Yoongi wants to laugh; life is fucking with him.

“You're really stupid,” Zhou Mi says. Yeah, definitely.

He swears, time stops as soon as he can feel Zhou Mi's breath against his face and then he dies. Zhou Mi kisses him,  _presses his lips against Yoongi's,_ and they stay in that position for almost eight seconds, not that Yoongi has time to count while his mind is screaming at him _Zhou Mi is kissing you you're a coward_ like he doesn't know already.

Zhou Mi moves away and Yoongi is already half way through the door,  _pathetic really,_ tripping over his feet like a kid. Zhou Mi laughs and Yoongi leaves with his face red.

He's just that fucking lame.


End file.
